


The Night We Met

by Soulure



Category: Supernatural
Genre: High School AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 00:43:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10628598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulure/pseuds/Soulure
Summary: Sam had been attending a new school for a few days and was already dreading when they'd have to leave.He thought he was going to hate it here, new schools always gave him the worst cases of anxiety, but strangely enough, he didn't.Even with a workload of mostly AP or Honors classes, he managed with various trips to the library.To work.And to see the cute boy working there.





	

Sam held his textbook to his chest tightly, letting out a slight breath. His arms ached from carrying it all day but he put up with it because he had two other ones he had to alternate carrying: Physics, European History and Geometry  
He was about half-way through his sophomore year and it was giving him a headache to think about any future years of high school.  
At this moment, he was making his way into the library to print out a paper that he had written last minute, he had spent nearly all of the previous night working on it.  
He scanned his ID in and dropped his backpack next to one of the computers, logging himself in and leafing through the notes he had nestled in between the pages one of his notebooks.  
He glanced over his shoulder to look at who was all in the library, catching a glance from one student who Sam might've had a crush on.  
Sam looked back to his screen after his cheeks had flushed and he began working on his paper again, finishing up the conclusion on an argumentative paper for his English class. It wasn't necessarily his favorite but he thought it was a solid B paper.  
He pulled up the menu to print out the paper and walked over to the printer, which was placed next to circulation desk where the one boy was.  
Sam let out a slight huff when the printer displayed an error on the screen, looking over at the clock to see how long he had before his next class. He had less than ten minutes in order to print this paper before she wouldn't accept it at all.  
He went back down to sit at his computer and looking at the error message on the screen, which was a jumble of letters and numbers that didn't make any sense to him.  
The smart thing to do was to go and get help for it but whenever Sam thought about asking someone for help, he froze up inside and the words didn't necessarily come out the right way. Or at all.  
He decided to try printing the document again, making his way over to the printer and staring at it. 'ERROR' was printed over the small screen and he let out a sigh of frustration. "You uh.... need some help?"  
Sam looked up and found the boy from the front desk standing by the printer, having gotten surprisingly close in the few seconds it took for him to look down. His cheeks flushed again and he tried to find his words, his tongue feeling heavy in his mouth.  
He didn't want to admit that he needed help, mostly because he could have figured it out on his own (eventually) but since he was short on time, a little push in the right direction couldn't hurt.  
"Y-yes." His voice trembled slightly at first and that made him want to roll his eyes at himself. He sounded like such a big baby. He looked over at the other boy, who he actually had to look up to (the height difference wasn't big, Sam would hit a growth spurt that summer anyways) but he flashed Sam a small smile that made him slightly weak in the knees as he knelt down to mess with the machine.  
Sam just stood there awkwardly, looking around at the rest of the library. There were a few kids scattered here and there and most of the conversations were muffled, with a few glancing at that pair that stood by the printer. He returned his glance back to Cas' dark mess of hair as he murmured to himself and restarted the machine before he stood back up, giving Sam an encouraging smile.  
"You should be fine now. It'll take a few minutes before it's fully-functioning but you'll be able to print before getting to your next class." The boy went back to the circulation desk as he began sorting through the books, leaving Sam standing there and waiting for his papers to print.  
Thankfully, he had managed to get out of the library with a few minutes of his passing period left to spare. He let out a small sigh as he set his back down and practically threw himself into his seat, resting his chin onto his palm as he glanced around at the room.  
For some reason unknown to him, that same boy stepped into his class while his teacher was mid-lecture, handing him a full sheet of paper which he quickly read over before hastily assigning him a seat one over from Sam.  
He rubbed his eyes tiredly, watching as the boy came closer and eventually sat down in his seat, setting his bag onto the ground and pulling out a notebook and a pen. Sam watched as he chewed on his lip and instantly turned attentively to their History teacher, who was quite ancient.  
The lecture took the duration of the class period and Sam's concentration faded near the last ten minutes. He still didn't know the name of the boy who was suddenly thrust into his class but figured that this /couldn't/ just be a coincidence. He wanted to ask him what his name was but his lack of people skills held him back, woefully so.  
Eventually the lecture stopped and everyone began packing up, Sam's teacher weakly trying to tell them their assignment for the weekend over the simultaneous sounds of zippers and the shifting of chairs.  
Sam stood up and began gathering up his textbooks in his hands, the stack had magically grown larger, and looked over at the dark-haired boy. He was still seated and intently looking at a worksheet he was given, Sam chewing at his lip and tempted to tell him that school would be over in a few minutes.  
He opened his mouth to say something (he probably wouldn't have, he's too shy to say anything, much less to a cute boy) but a few people brushed pass Sam to crowd around the other boys desk. "Hey Castiel..." "You got moved to our History class?" "Did they kick you out?"  
Castiel. Sam had to stop himself from smiling because he knew that he was going to look cheesy. He made his way through the maze of desks and walked out with the rest of his peers, heading toward the front of the school.  
His brother would be waiting there, leaning against the stairs and talking to some bottle blonde he'd eventually hook up with, Sam knew his brother down to a science. But when he got there, he didn't acknowledge Dean or the girl he would inevitably bang.  
He was still thinking about the cute boy from the library, Castiel. And his eyes... Wow. He didn't realize his brother had been trying to talk to him until he saw Dean's face inches away from his own.  
"Uh Sammy, what the hell are you waiting for? Let's go, I'm ready for this three day weekend." Dean grinned and Sam managed a small smile as well, although he was disappointed that it was one less day he could to see Castiel next week.  
Dean slung his backpack onto his back and Sam followed his brother out, threading through the crowds of people that accumulated out on the grass in front of the high school.  
"Hey! Hey, wait up!"  
Dean glanced back for a minute, eyeing the crowds behind him as he pulled out his keys as they stepped onto the pavement of the parking lot. Sam looked back as well, too short to see over the crowds.  
"Wait!"  
Sam paused this time, seeing Castiel trying to make his way through the crowds. His cheeks began to heat up and he decided to wait, looking over at Dean, who stopped in front of some girls car and was animatedly talking to her and her friends. He wouldn't mind if he was a few minutes late.  
"Wait... you.... book..." Castiel looked to he quite out of breath as he handed over a novel that Sam had been reading, which he had looked for all day. "You... left it... library." Sam took it and placed it on the stack of his other books, a shy smile on his lips. "Thank you."  
He was bursting at the seams with other questions to ask but Dean had finally looked in his direction and was yelling at him to hurry up. Sam took a few steps toward his brother, still looking at Castiel. "Sorry, I gotta... go." He motioned to his brother.  
Castiel just nodded, watching Sam for a moment before he came to his senses. "Wait! Wait! I don't... what's your name?" Sam had to let out a laugh at that, looking at Castiel, whose blue eyes were brimming with excitement and maybe... something else. "Sam."  
The older boy let out a small smile and nodded, flashing Sam a grin as he slipped his hands into his pockets. "I'm Castiel."  
"Sam, come on! We're going to be late!"  
Sam took another step backward, a smile on his lips as well. "I know." He finally turned around and waved to Castiel as he broke into a slow jog toward Dean and his car.  
"I'll see you on Monday!" Castiel yelled as Sam got into the passenger side of some beat-up car Dean had hot-wired in a diner parking lot.  
Sam sure would see him on Monday, he wouldn't miss it for the world.  
After they had pulled out of the parking lot, Dean glanced over at his brother and the goofy grin he had on his face.  
"Who was that?"  
Sam looked out the window and waited a minute before answering.  
"Castiel."

**Author's Note:**

> I have a guilty pleasure of writing a lot and then never updating anything so add this fic to my list of things I'll never update :-)


End file.
